You'd love me
by arisusagi
Summary: Os dois tinham gostos completamente opostos, mas Loki faria o possível para se aproximar de Balder.
1. Chapter 1

História postada em todos os sites mencionados em meu perfil.

Essa história é um universo alternativo, então eles são seres humanos normais e Loki e Balder não se conhecem como no anime.

Bom, eu comecei a escrever essa fanfic há um tempo, acho que um pouco antes do anime acabar. Queria fazer uma one-shot no começo, mas achei melhor fazer vários capítulos. Não sei se irei postá-los com regularidade, já que minhas aulas voltam essa semana. Revisei esse capítulo um monte de vezes e ele não foi betado por ninguém, então se tiver algum erro, por favor, me avise.

* * *

Ele não costumava sair de casa durante o dia, só o fazia quando necessário. Preferia a noite, era mais silencioso. Mas aquela era uma ocasião especial, a primeira vez que ele não trocava a noite pelo dia em pelo menos 2 anos. Como estava de bom humor, decidiu comemorar com uma volta pelo bairro. O cenário era completamente diferente do que se encontrava durante a madrugada, havia mais pessoas e os rostos eram mais amigáveis.

Chamava-se Loki, tinha 23 anos e trabalhava em uma loja de conveniência para pagar o aluguel do pequeno apartamento onde morava, além das outras despesas, é claro. O nome lhe fora dado por causa de uma promessa feita pela sua mãe ao deus nórdico. De fato, ninguém a considerava normal, nem mesmo ele. Tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos cinzentos, era muito sociável, principalmente quando estava bêbado. Passava boa parte de seu tempo livre em baladas, acompanhado de seus amigos Thor e Dionysus. Os três andavam juntos desde a sétima série, e a amizade surgiu justamente por causa de seus nomes de deuses mitológicos.

Caminhou pela rua ensolarada com as mãos nos bolsos do casaco preto e rosa, estranhando a simpatia das pessoas por quem passava. Se fosse noite, ele estaria apressando o passo e desviando de qualquer um que aparecesse em seu caminho.

O que Thor estaria fazendo? Provavelmente dormindo_, _seria uma pena se alguém o acordasse. Parou próximo a uma vitrine e tirou o celular do bolso, abrindo a câmera frontal. Olhou para sua imagem na tela por alguns instantes, ajeitando a franja.

Colocou a língua para fora e tirou uma foto de si mesmo, enviando- a para o amigo logo em seguida.

_"Adivinha quem acordou cedo?"_

Riu levemente ao imaginar a reação do outro, mas algo tomou sua atenção no instante em que tirou os olhos do aparelho.

Parada atrás do balcão, uma figura angelical de longos cabelos dourados e olhos azuis embrulhava algo com papel pardo. Era um homem? Não importava, era lindo de qualquer forma. Durante todos os anos em que frequentou clubes e danceterias, ele nunca havia encontrado alguém com tal beleza. Era como se pudesse observá-lo por horas.

O pacote foi entregue ao cliente com um sorriso no rosto, Loki pôde sentir seu coração acelerar ao ver aquela belíssima expressão sorridente. Estava decidido, ele iria falar com aquela pessoa de alguma forma, naquele mesmo instante.

A sineta tocou assim que a porta foi aberta, o ruivo entrou afobado, sem pensar no que fazia. Quando se deu conta, estava parado na frente do caixa, sem nem saber em que tipo de loja estava.

— Bem vindo. — Disse com mais um sorriso.— Em que posso ajudá- lo?

Ficou parado com os lábios entreabertos, pensando no que falaria. Não poderia elogiá-lo logo de cara, isso seria assustador. Talvez fosse uma boa ideia comprar algo, já que estava dentro da loja. Mas afinal, que lugar era aquele?

Pães, bolos e outras gostosuras variadas espalhadas pela vitrine. Ele estava em uma padaria.

— Ah, eu...— Olhou para o grande cardápio colado na parede— gostaria de um café, por favor.

— Pode se sentar — comentou rabiscando um papel e entregando- o para ele. Falava de um jeito calmo e amigável.

Sentou-se em um dos banquinhos altos próximos ao balcão. Era o único cliente que estava ali no momento. Ficou batendo as unhas pintadas de preto contra a superfície de granito enquanto esperava o outro voltar com seu café. O celular vibrou em seu bolso, era uma mensagem de Thor.

_"Eu não dou a mínima. Para de atrapalhar meu sono"_

_"Hehe, sorry!" _

Digitou a mensagem com rapidez, pensando se deveria contar sobre a situação em que estava. Não, melhor deixar para mais tarde.

— Aqui está seu café, senhor — a xícara foi colocada em sua frente. Loki aproveitou para olhar para o moço com mais atenção. Ele era alto, e usava um avental azul escuro sobre a camiseta verde e as calças pretas.

— Balder...?— Murmurou, lendo seu nome escrito no crachá.

— Sim?

— É seu nome?— Perguntou curioso.

— Sim. É estranho não é?— Comentou sem graça. — É por causa do deus nórdico...

— De jeito nenhum! Na verdade, eu me chamo Loki— apresentou- se com um sorriso.

— Ah! Que coincidência!— Ele riu, suas bochechas ficaram levemente rosadas.

— É mesmo— disse o ruivo, apoiando a cabeça na mão esquerda.

A sineta da porta tocou mais uma vez e Balder se afastou para atender o novo cliente.

Loki ficou a observá-lo enquanto bebericava seu café, quase como se o analisasse. Era educado e bonito, na verdade, muito bonito. Um verdadeiro Deus Grego. Grego não, nórdico.

Imaginou quais seriam seus passatempos, não parecia ser do tipo frequentador de festas, talvez gostasse de ler ou de assistir filmes. Formulou uma pequena lista de perguntas para fazer a ele.

— Takeru! Tenho que ir agora, você atende os clientes?— Gritou Balder indo até o que deveria ser a entrada da cozinha.

Já estava indo embora? Que desagradável. Loki soltou um muxoxo insatisfeito, teria que chegar mais cedo se quisesse conversar com o rapaz.

Balder voltou, agora sem o avental e carregando uma mochila. Um homem de cabelos azuis o acompanhava. O ruivo pensou se deveria se despedir dele. Não, soaria estranho.

— Até amanhã, Takeru— disse o loiro ao passar pela porta.

— Até— respondeu o outro, se acomodando atrás do balcão.

Loki terminou sua bebida e apanhou o papel onde seu pedido estava anotado. Era um preço bem alto para um simples cafezinho, teria que economizar um pouco de dinheiro se quisesse passar algum tempo perto de Balder.

A volta para casa foi entediante, sabia que não teria nada para fazer até a hora de ir para o trabalho. Engoliu alguns comprimidos de melatonina que achou em seu armário, estavam vencidos há alguns meses, mas ele precisava dormir. Estava decidido a acordar mais cedo no dia seguinte para conseguir conversar com Balder.

Não sonhou com nada, raramente sonhava com alguma coisa. Acordou com o despertador tocando, era 8 da noite e ele precisava ir trabalhar. Vestiu o uniforme e foi para a loja de conveniência.

Gostava de trabalhar durante a madrugada por ser um horário pouco movimentado, mas era entediante ficar sentado durante horas sem ter o que fazer. Passou grande parte do tempo jogando em seu celular, parando apenas para atender os raros clientes que apareciam.

Dormiu um pouco antes de voltar à padaria. Chegou lá bem mais cedo e, felizmente, encontrou a pessoa que tanto desejava.

— Bem vindo! Ah, você estava aqui ontem, não estava? — Ele o recebeu enquanto limpava o balcão com um pano úmido. Hoje seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto.

— Sim, eu estava— ele riu, sentando-se no mesmo lugar do dia anterior.

— Fico feliz em saber que gostou daqui. O que vai querer?

_"Na verdade eu gostei de você"._

— Um café, por favor.

Balder sorriu e seguiu até a cozinha.

A cena se repetiu várias vezes. Loki passou a ir lá todos os dias, sempre no mesmo horário. As conversas ficavam mais longas conforme o tempo passava. Descobriu que ele estava no primeiro ano do curso de literatura da universidade local, e que gostava ler e de ir a museus. Morava com outros dois amigos, os irmãos Takeru, que também trabalhava na padaria, e Tsukito.

— Ei Loki!— Gritou Dionysus se jogando no sofá— Acabou meu vinho!

— Se vira aí— resmungou, sentando-se em frente ao seu laptop.

Era sexta-feira e os três amigos estavam reunidos no apartamento de Loki, como sempre faziam. Dionysus já estava na quinta taça e Thor estava na cozinha, preparando algo para comerem.

— Só tem esse vinho barato?—Reclamou, pegando a garrafa e se aproximando do dono da casa. — Tá fazendo o que?

— Nada do seu interesse— respondeu, mudando a aba do navegador antes que o amigo visse o que estava fazendo.

— Desde quando você se interessa por museus?

Loki soltou um grunhido irritado, detestava que vissem o que fazia em seu computador.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Deve ser por causa daquele cara— Thor apareceu na porta da cozinha segurando uma tigela de pipoca.

— Pipoca? Nós temos 10 anos ou o que?—Ele fechou o notebook, guardando- o em seu quarto.

— Só achei isso e um pedaço de queijo mofado. — Pôs o recipiente sobre a mesinha de centro, acomodando-se no sofá. —Você devia ir ao supermercado.

— Que cara?— Dionysus abriu a garrafa e encheu três taças, colocando-as ao lado da pipoca.

— O Loki está se encontrando com um rapaz todos os dias— disse Thor, passando a mão pelos cabelos verdes— Ele me contou semana passada.

— Ah, Loki! Por que eu sou sempre o último a saber dessas coisas?— Ele tomou a taça inteira em um gole— Como ele se chama? Ele é bonito?

— Vocês são um bando de fofoqueiros!— Loki se sentou entre os dois, pegando sua bebida— Isso não é da conta de vocês!

— Mas como ele é?— O outro ruivo o provocou, enchendo sua taça mais uma vez.

— Um fofo— confessou, fechando os olhos.

— Acho que é esse aqui— Thor entregou o celular de Loki a Dionysus, mostrando uma foto de Balder.

— Ele até que é bonitinho.

— Como você sabe minha senha?! Devolve isso aqui— ele pegou o aparelho das mãos do outro com violência.

— 1234 não é uma boa senha— riu Dionysus.— Ei, boa sorte com ele.

— Valeu.

Loki não podia negar que estava realmente interessado em Balder. Mas era um pouco complicado se aproximar dele, principalmente por causa de seus interesses. O loiro não gostava de lugares lotados, enquanto o ruivo adorava frequentar todo tipo de festa.

Não desistiria assim tão fácil, e faria o possível para se tornar amigo dele, pelo menos.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Críticas? Comentem, por favor.


	2. Chapter 2

Até que consegui escrever rápido dessa vez.

É minha primeira fanfic de KamiAso, queria receber mais comentários :/

Enfim, espero que gostem.

— Ei, Balder, soube da exposição sobre mitologia?—Ele disse, levando a pequena xícara branca aos lábios. Era uma quinta-feira calma, não havia nenhum cliente na padaria com exceção de Loki.

— Não... Já começou?—Respondeu enquanto ajeitava os bolos expostos na vitrine.

— Começa semana que vem— sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso. — Sabia que você ia se interessar.

Ele não respondeu, apenas devolveu o sorriso e voltou para a cozinha.

Loki apanhou outro pacotinho de açúcar, o terceiro que colocava em seu café. Ele não era um grande fã da bebida, mas era o produto mais barato naquela padaria. Um sacrifício necessário.

— Já estou terminando por aqui— o loiro colocou um último pedaço de bolo junto aos outros e fechou a portinha de vidro— Quer mais alguma coisa?

— O seu telefone.

Ele o encarou com olhar perplexo, nenhum dos dois se atreveu a dizer algo. Aquilo fora muito bem planejado por Loki, que esperou algumas semanas antes de fazer seu primeiro movimento.

Balder não disse nada, apenas seguiu para os fundos da loja.

— Até mais, Takeru, Loki— ele voltou, saindo da loja com passos apressados.

O ruivo permaneceu sentado, tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Tinha a vaga sensação de que tudo estava arruinado por sua causa. Sentia-se um idiota por acreditar que aquilo daria certo. Talvez Balder não quisesse se envolver com ele, talvez ele nem gostasse de sua presença. Sentia-se mal apenas por pensar na possibilidade de Balder se incomodar com suas visitas diárias. _"Ele é muito educado para dizer que não me quer por perto"_

Engoliu o resto do café e seguiu para o caixa, martirizando-se mentalmente. Entregou a comanda para Takeru e tirou a carteira do bolso, contando o dinheiro que tinha.

—Aqui está seu troco. — Disse o funcionário devolvendo-lhe algumas moedas.

Loki guardou-as no bolso, sentindo um forte aperto no peito. Ele realmente queria se aproximar de Balder e tudo estava indo por água abaixo.

—Aliás, o Balder pediu para eu te entregar isso aqui — Takeru falou, estendendo-lhe um pedaço de papel.

Loki ergueu a cabeça, olhando nos olhos dourados do outro.

— O quê...? —Perguntou incrédulo, pegando o bilhete. Havia uma série de números escritos com tinta azul, debaixo do nome "Balder Hringhorni".

Ficou parado por alguns instantes, relendo o papel inúmeras vezes, só parou ao ouvir uma risada.

—Achou que ele tinha de dado um fora, não é? —Riu Takeru, debruçando-se sobre o balcão. —Não seria o primeiro a ser rejeitado.

Loki riu também, enfiando o papel no bolso do casaco. Estava aliviado, todos os pensamentos negativos desapareceram imediatamente, Balder não o odiava, afinal.

Adicionou o número aos contatos enquanto voltava para casa e mandou uma mensagem assim que chegou ao apartamento.

_"Achei que não fosse me dar seu número"_

Colocou o celular sobre a mesinha de centro e ligou a televisão. A resposta não chegou tão cedo e Loki adormeceu deitado no sofá.

Acordou algumas horas depois com o despertador avisando que ele devia se arrumar para o trabalho. Um pequeno ícone no topo da tela anunciava a nova mensagem recebida.

_"Me desculpe! Eu estava com pressa. É o Loki?"_

"_Eu mesmo. "_

_"Se importa se eu ficar um tempo sem te responder? Tenho que estudar..."_

_"Tudo bem, eu tenho que ir para o trabalho."_

Ele releu as mensagens com um sorriso no rosto, Balder era atencioso até mesmo quando se falavam por mensagens.

Loki não era acostumado com esse tipo de gentileza, nem mesmo vinda sua família. Aliás, ele não falava com seus parentes há mais de dois anos, e não pretendia faze-lo tão cedo. Preferia seus amigos, já que recebia mais apoio deles do que de seus familiares.

—E aí, como está indo com o Balder? — Perguntou Dionysus com as mãos nos bolsos. Os dois estavam parados na fila formada na entrada de uma danceteria. Thor não estava presente por motivos pessoais não esclarecidos.

—Sei lá, está tudo normal. — Ele respondeu, dando um passo para frente assim que a fila andou. —Aliás, peguei o número dele e estamos trocando mensagens.

—Devia chamá-lo para sair com a gente, quero conhecer seus pretendentes. —Provocou, dando uma cotovelada no amigo.

—Ele não gosta de festas. — Afirmou, cruzando os braços.

—Bem diferente de você.

Por fim entraram no lugar. Era escuro e abafado, o cheiro de gelo seco fez Loki espirrar. Os dois seguiram para o pequeno bar, passando no meio das pessoas que enchiam a pista de dança.

—Mas então, o que você quer com o Balder? — disse Dionysus próximo ao ouvido de Loki. A frase foi repetida algumas vezes para que ele entendesse.

—Sei lá, nada demais... —Respondeu, recebendo um olhar de estranhamento do outro—... Mas até que eu gostaria de dar uns pegas nele... Se ele quiser, né?

—Esse é o Loki que eu conheço— ele riu, debruçando-se sobre o balcão engordurado onde estavam encostados.

As bebidas foram pedidas uma atrás da outra, Dionysus desapareceu depois de alguns minutos e Loki permaneceu encostado ao balcão, pensando se deveria procurar pelo amigo.

—Oi Loki! — Um rapaz de cabelos castanhos se aproximou, acompanhado de uma moça de cabelos pretos—se lembra de mim?

—Ah, lembro... —Ele mentiu, levando o copo até boca vagarosamente— ...Você tava lá aquela vez, não é?

—Viu? Eu disse que ele ia lembrar de mim! — o rapaz disse a sua acompanhante em tom orgulhoso—então, lembra que eu falei que tinha uma amiga que tocava em uma banda?

—Lembro... —disse, observando a reação deles. Loki não fazia a mínima ideia de quem eram aqueles dois e as bebidas estavam começando a fazer efeito.

—Eu queria te apresentar para ela! —Ele puxou a garota pelos ombros, colocando-a em sua frente. —Amy, esse é o Loki!

—P-prazer—a garota olhou para o chão, claramente constrangida.

—Prazer, Amy—ele a cumprimentou, sentindo-se tão desconfortável quanto ela.

—Eu acho melhor a gente ir... —Ela se virou para o amigo—está ficando tarde...

—Que isso! Não se preocupa! Eu estou com a minha moto, posso te levar para casa. —Ele a segurou novamente, deixando-a de frente para Loki—conversem mais um pouco!

Ele encarou a moça, o clima desconfortável crescia cada vez mais.

Aquela seria uma noite longa.

Loki acordou em seu apartamento algumas horas depois. Lembrava-se, não muito claramente, das tentativas de escapar daquele casal, de ter alguns momentos íntimos com pessoas variadas e da sua volta para casa.

Virou-se no colchão, sentindo um gosto estranho na boca e uma forte dor de cabeça. Enfiou a mão no bolso traseiro da calça jeans e retirou o celular, junto o que parecia ser um monte de papéis.

Duas horas da tarde e três ligações perdidas de Dionysus. Largou o aparelho sobre sua barriga e passou um tempo encarando o teto. Decidiu se levantar após alguns minutos. Sentou-se, pegando os papéis caídos sob o colchão. Eram números de telefones, alguns vinham acompanhados de nomes ou de marcas de batom. Ele resmungou, jogando todo aquele lixo no chão. Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, se acostumando aos poucos com a claridade do dia.

Escovou os dentes e tomou um analgésico. Dionysus estava deitado de qualquer jeito no sofá da sala. Seguiu para a cozinha com a intenção de arrumar algo para comer, mas não encontrou nada.

Ir ao supermercado era sua única opção no momento. Tomou um banho e trocou de roupas antes de sair de casa, deixando um bilhete para Dionysus sobre a mesinha de centro. Ele não iria acordar tão cedo, de qualquer forma.

Caminhou por alguns quarteirões até chegar ao seu destino, sentia um pouco de tontura por causa da fome, não seria bom se ele desmaiasse no meio da rua.

Pegou uma cesta e caminhou no meio das prateleiras, pensando no que deveria comprar, comida congelada parecia ser a melhor opção.

—Loki! —Ele se virou, deparando-se com o rosto que via todas as manhãs naquela padaria.

—Balder!

—Que coincidência—comentou o loiro com um sorriso— fazendo compras?

—É, estou comprando algumas coisinhas— ele disse, pegando um pacote de nuggets.

—Aqui, Balder! —Uma menina de cabelos roxos se aproximou segurando uma bandeja de carne moída.

—Ah, Yui! Esse aqui é o Loki— disse Balder, colocando a bandeja em sua cesta. —Loki, essa é a Yui.

—Olá, Yui.

—Olá! —Ela respondeu, parecia ser uma garota gentil. —O Balder fala muito de você!

—É mesmo? —Perguntou surpreso, nunca imaginou que Balder falasse sobre ele para os amigos.

—Nem tanto... —Ele disse, um pouco sem graça—Eu vou ensinar a Yui a fazer hambúrguer, quer se juntar a nós?

—Eu adoraria! —O convite era tentador, ele estava prestes a aceitá-lo quando se lembrou do outro ruivo que estava dormindo no sofá de sua casa. —Mas não vai dar, estou com um amigo. Fica pra próxima.

—Ah, por falar nisso, o Tsukito está nos esperando. —Balder passou a cesta para outra mão, olhando para o seu relógio de pulso. —Até mais, Loki!

—Até. —ele disse, vendo os dois se afastarem.

Continuou suas compras, pensando sobre a relação entre Yui e Balder. Não pareciam ser namorados, porém não era possível confiar apenas nas aparências. Decidiu perguntar diretamente a ele em outro momento mais apropriado.

Voltou para casa com várias sacolas cheias de comida congelada e macarrão instantâneo. Foi recebido por Dionysus.

—Comprou o que? —Ele perguntou assim que o dono da casa fechou a porta.

—Boa tarde pra você também, Dio. —Suspirou, colocando as sacolas sobre a pia da cozinha.

—Boa tarde. —O outro se aproximou, ajudando-o a guardar as compras. —Tô morrendo de fome.

—Toma, isso é pra você—Loki entregou uma caixa de uvas para o amigo, a única coisa não industrializada que havia comprado.

—Não é comum você me agradar assim, tô até te estranhando.

—Elas estavam na promoção e eu achei que você fosse gostar, já que é sua fruta favorita—disse rispidamente.

—Obrigado—falou Dionysus, comendo uma uva.

—Lava isso antes de comer, você não sabe por onde elas passaram— ralhou Loki, tirando o cacho das mãos do outro e colocando-o debaixo da água da torneira.

—Você está mais alegrinho hoje, me dando bronca e tudo mais. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Encontrei com o Balder no supermercado—assumiu, devolvendo as frutas para Dio.

—Ah, então está explicado! —Ele riu. —Acho que alguém está apaixonado.

—Ah, cala a boca. —xingou, abrindo um pacote de lasanha congelada. —Vou fazer isso aqui. Pode ser?

—Tanto faz. — Disse, voltando para a sala.

Loki pôs a bandeja no forno e se encostou a parede, pensando no que Dionysus havia dito.

Não podia negar que o encontro com Balder havia alegrado o seu dia, mas isso significava que ele estava apaixonado? Sentia-se atraído por ele, talvez mais do que se sentia por outras pessoas, mesmo assim, tinha quase certeza de que seria algo passageiro.

Decidiu pensar sobre isso mais tarde e voltou para sala.

* * *

Então, o que acharam? Comentários? Críticas? Sugestões?


	3. Chapter 3

Demorei um pouco para escrever esse aqui porque acabei me focando demais no texto que escrevi para o sarau da escola. Falando nela, as aulas também não estão ajudando, ainda mais com toda essa pressão pra vestibular. Espero que gostem.

* * *

Acordou deitado desconfortavelmente sobre o braço direito. Virou-se, abrindo e fechando a mão até que a sua circulação voltasse ao normal. Encarou o teto por alguns minutos, tentando descobrir de onde vinha aquele cheiro forte de mofo.

Era quase 4 da tarde e ele havia perdido a chance de se encontrar com Balder na padaria. Suspirou, pelo menos estava se sentindo descansado, era raro ele dormir por 10 horas seguidas daquele jeito.

Sentou-se sobre o colchão velho olhando ao seu redor. A única mobília existente ali eram um guarda roupa e duas cadeiras, sendo uma delas de praia e a outra de escritório, ambas cobertas de roupas usadas. Tentou recordar-se da última vez que arrumara seu quarto, mas desistiu ao ouvir seu estômago roncar. Levantou-se, recolhendo algumas roupas de cima das cadeiras. Já estava na hora de fazer uma faxina.

Comeu qualquer coisa e ligou a TV, na esperança de se entreter durante algumas horas.

O celular vibrou sobre a mesinha de madeira, chamando sua atenção. Era uma mensagem de Balder.

_"Está tudo bem?" _

Estranhou a pergunta, ele havia feito algo errado?

"_Sim. Por que?" _

_"É que você não apareceu por lá hoje. Só fiquei um pouco preocupado."_

Então Balder se preocupava com ele?

"_Só dormi demais, não aconteceu nada"_

_"Entendo... Desculpa o incômodo."_

_"Não foi nada."_

Um leve sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, então Balder o considerava importante a ponto de notar sua ausência? Imaginou-o sentado atrás daquele balcão, aflito, imaginando o que poderia ter acontecido com o rapaz que ia lá todas as manhãs. Era bom sentir-se importante de vez em quando.

As quatro horas que o separavam do seu horário de trabalho se arrastaram lentamente, fazendo com que ele saísse de casa antes do horário normal. Caminhou devagar, tentando não chegar tão cedo à loja. Algum encontro inesperado seria muito conveniente naquele momento.

―Balder?

―Loki?― o loiro perguntou, olhando por cima das enormes sacolas de papel pardo cheias de compras que segurava.

― Quer ajuda?

― Não precisa, obrigado. ― ele sorriu, virando-se um pouco para conseguir vê-lo melhor.

―Deixa eu levar uma ― Loki pegou uma das sacolas ―, tenho tempo.

―Bem, se você insiste... ― disse sem jeito, voltando a caminhar. ― Minha aula acabou mais cedo e eu resolvi comprar comida pro Usamaro.

―Quem?

―Meu coelho de estimação. Não te falei sobre ele?

―Não...

―Na verdade ele é do Takeru. ― comentou, olhando para dentro da sacola que segurava.

―Esse coelho come bastante, hein.― riu Loki, aquelas sacolas estavam muito pesadas.

―Comprei outras coisas que estavam faltando lá em casa.― ele se explicou, um pouco envergonhado.

Caminharam por mais algumas quadras, até chegarem ao prédio onde ele morava. Era uma construção pequena de 5 andares.

O apartamento de Balder era bem organizado, assim como Loki imaginara. A sala tinha as paredes pintadas de azul claro e o piso de madeira, ele pôde ver uma grande gaiola ao lado do sofá antes de entrar na cozinha.

―Pode colocar aqui. ― disse Balder, repousando sua sacola sobre o balcão de granito cinza.― Obrigado por me ajudar.

―De nada.

Loki ajudou-o a guardar as compras enquanto observava o ambiente ao seu redor. Era tão limpo e tão arrumado, parecia até um cenário de uma revista de decoração. O piso era branco, assim como os armários de madeira, e as paredes eram cobertas de azulejos cinzentos. Não havia uma louça sequer fora dos armários e era possível sentir um leve perfume no ar.

―Quer vê-lo?― perguntou Balder, chamando sua atenção.

―Hm?

―O Usamaro.

―Ah, claro.

Balder pegou uma cenoura e seguiu até a sala, ajoelhando-se ao lado da gaiola. Um coelho branco estava deitado sobre várias camadas de jornal e serragem. Ele abriu a portinha e retirou o bichinho com cuidado, colocando-o no chão. Ele era pequeno e tinha os olhos dourados.

―Ficou sozinho o dia todo, não é?―ele acariciou-o devagar, encostando a cenoura em seu focinho.― Trouxe comida para você.

Loki se sentou ao seu lado, prestando mais atenção em Balder que no coelho. Estavam sozinhos ali, aparentemente, e alguns pensamentos obscuros começaram a brotar na cabeça do ruivo.

Queria agarrá-lo pelos cabelos loiros e jogá-lo no sofá, beijando-o intensamente até que ambos ficassem sem fôlego. Depois, sussurraria palavras indecentes ao morder seu pescoço branco, passando as mãos por todo aquele corpo. Ele ficaria sem palavras, tímido talvez, mas o convidaria para ir até seu quarto. Ali, as carícias se aprofundariam cada vez mais até que se tornassem um.

―Quer comer alguma coisa?― a voz suave de Balder o acordou de suas fantasias. Eles ainda estavam sentados no chão, e Usamaro já havia comido metade da cenoura.

―Não, obrigado. ― ele se levantou.― Acho que é melhor eu ir para o trabalho.

―Tem certeza que não quer nada?

―Tenho ― ele sorriu.―,obrigado.

Saiu de lá com passos lentos, sentindo-se culpado por sujar a imagem de Balder em sua mente daquela forma. Como pôde fazer isso com uma pessoa tão pura e inocente? Ele era um pervertido, mas não podia negar que desejava que aquilo tudo acontecesse algum dia.

Devaneios daquele tipo eram bastante comuns no dia-a-dia de Loki, era quase um ritual, feito toda vez que estava a sós com alguém. A grande maioria não se tornava real, por vontade dos outros ou dele mesmo. Não que sua vida sexual não fosse agitada― ela era, até demais― mas Loki não costumava criar laços muito profundos com as pessoas com quem dormia. É claro que existiam exceções, e ele queria que Balder fosse uma delas.

―Então, Balder.― ele disse, apoiando os cotovelos no balcão.

Era outra manhã de sexta-feira, Loki tomava sua costumeira xícara de café, fazendo companhia a Balder e Takeru naquela manhã pouco movimentada.

―A exposição sobre mitologia começa amanhã, quer ir?

―Verdade, tinha me esquecido. Onde vai ser?

―No centro de exposições, fica aberto o dia todo.― ele bebeu o resto do café, empurrando o pires com o dedo.― Podemos ir em qualquer horário.

―Estarei livre depois das 2 da tarde.

―Podemos nos encontrar lá às 3, o que acha?

―Pode ser.― Balder pegou a louça suja e levou-a para a cozinha.

Takeru estava sentado em uma banqueta alta atrás do caixa, ouvindo a conversa dos dois sem interferir. Vez ou outra lançava um olhar desconfiado na direção dos dois, sem dizer uma palavra. Um silêncio desconfortável surgiu entre ele e Loki, enquanto o outro não voltava.

―Estou indo.― Balder voltou, sem o avental e com a mochila nas costas.― Então nos vemos amanhã?

―Amanhã, 3 horas― respondeu Loki com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

―Até mais.

Loki se levantou, segurando a comanda em uma das mãos e procurando sua carteira com a outra.

―Você está bem próximo dele, não é?― ele se assustou com a declaração repentina de Takeru.

―É, um pouco― comentou, colocando a comanda e duas notas sobre o balcão de granito. Que tipo de pergunta era aquela?

―Queria te falar algumas coisas sobre isso.― ele pegou o papel, digitando alguns números no teclado.

―O que?― perguntou Loki. Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo muito estranho.

― Olha, eu não sei quais são suas intenções em relação ao Balder.― Takeru pegou o dinheiro, abrindo a caixa registradora e recolhendo o troco lentamente.― Mas você precisa saber disso antes que seja tarde demais.

Ele não disse nada, apenas balançou a cabeça, como se pedisse para continuar.

―O Balder é uma pessoa muito gentil, você deve ter percebido, mas ele é mais frágil do que parece.― Takeru encarou-o com olhos congelantes.

Ele sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha. Que tipo de atitude era aquela?

―Ele machuca os outros sem perceber― estendeu a mão cheia de moedas―, e se sente mal por causa disso.

Loki continuou calado, guardando o dinheiro em seu bolso. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo?

―Simplificando: ele é ciumento, e sofre demais quando gosta realmente de alguém.― ele franziu o cenho, sem deixar de encará-lo.

―Você já...?

―Não, claro que não.― Takeru soltou uma risada, quebrando o clima desconfortável que se instalara ali.― Balder é meu amigo, só isso.

―Ah bom, pensei que...

―Não, de jeito nenhum. Eu o conheço há bastante tempo e já vi muita coisa pra saber disso.― cruzou os braços, apoiando-se no balcão.― E parece que ele gosta bastante de você. Por favor, tome cuidado com ele.

Loki não soube responder, apenas agradeceu pelo conselho e saiu dali.

Balder parecia ser do tipo que se apegava aos outros com facilidade, então não era estranho que ele sentisse ciúmes da mesma forma. O agradecimento feito a Takeru não fora por mera educação, aquele aviso era algo realmente importante para Loki. Sabendo disso, ele poderia pensar seriamente sobre o tipo de relação que gostaria de ter com Balder, e se estaria disposto a mudar de atitude por ele.

* * *

Comentários?


	4. Chapter 4

Sinceridade: Eu odiei escrever esse capítulo.  
Sei lá, desanimei demais com essa história. Já tinha tudo planejadinho, mas de repente tudo que eu escrevia parecia não ser bom o bastante. Mudei várias cenas um monte de vezes e custei a achar um final que parecesse bom.  
Não sei se essa história está realmente tão ruim assim ou se é só meu mau-humor com a vida.  
Tenho várias outras fanfics planejadas, mas prometi a mim mesma que só as escreveria quando acabasse essa aqui. O próximo capítulo será o último.  
Desculpe o desabafo pessimista, espero que ele não atrapalhe a sua leitura.

* * *

―E foi isso que ele disse.

Os três estavam novamente reunidos nos apartamento de Loki, e ele acabara de contar sobre a conversa que tivera com Takeru naquele mesmo dia. Nenhum deles tinha dinheiro ou vontade suficiente para sair, então estavam lá, bebendo cerveja barata e assistindo à reprise de algum seriado dos anos 90.

―Que papo estranho, ele é ex do cara ou o que?― Comentou Dionysus, colocando os pés sobre o sofá onde estava sentado.

―Não, ele só quis me ajudar.― disse Loki, virando um pouco a mão esquerda.

Thor permaneceu calado, passando uma última demão de esmalte preto nas unhas de Loki. Não era raro ele fazer esse tipo de coisa, considerando que o ruivo não conseguia pintar as próprias unhas de forma decente.

Os dois estavam sentados frente a frente na mesa de jantar, que era protegida por uma toalha de rosto desbotada. O cheiro de esmalte e acetona tomava conta do ambiente, misturado ao da cerveja.

―Vai desistir? ―Perguntou Dio.

―Sei lá, ainda não pensei nisso...

―Pronto.― Murmurou Thor, limpando os cantos das unhas dele com um pedacinho de algodão embebido em acetona.

―Ficou ótimo!― Exclamou, esticando as mãos em frente ao rosto.― Já pensou em ser manicure?

―Não tenta mudar de assunto!― Esbravejou Dionysus.― Você ficou um tempão atrás do cara, não pode parar de falar com ele de uma hora pra outra.

―Eu sei, não vou fazer isso. ― pôs as mãos sobre a mesa, tomando cuidado para não estragar suas unhas.― Pra começar, nem sei se ele tá interessado em mim.

―Já vi que isso vai ser um drama...― suspirou Dio, jogando os braços sobre o encosto do sofá.

―Então, Thor― ele ergueu seus olhos dourados ao ouvir seu nome.―, o que eu faço?

―Você realmente gosta dele?―perguntou com sua habitual inexpressividade.

―Ah... Sei lá.

―Então não estrague tudo.― Disse, fechando o vidro de esmalte e recolhendo os outros produtos espalhados pela mesa.

Thor era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, porém, seus conselhos eram de extrema importância para Loki. Eles foram namorados durante alguns meses do ensino médio, algo passageiro, que não significou muito para nenhum dos dois. Foi apenas uma confusão entre amizade e algo mais profundo. Thor era um dos únicos ex-namorados com quem Loki mantinha contato, e também seu melhor amigo.

Os dois visitantes foram embora pouco antes da meia noite, já que Loki queria dormir cedo para não ter problemas com o encontro do dia seguinte. Programou o despertador e deitou-se em seu colchão, sentindo-se um pouco ansioso. Pensou em tudo o que falaria para Balder no dia seguinte e refez os planos inúmeras vezes, imaginando se ele gostaria de ir a algum lugar depois de visitar a exposição.

Aquela empolgação toda beirava o ridículo, mas ele não conseguia se conter, como na primeira vez em que ele saiu com uma garota, no começo da sétima série. Ela era bonitinha, e ele pensava que ficariam juntos pelo resto da vida, lembrava-se com clareza da noite inteira que passou em claro na véspera do encontro. Não seria bom se tudo aquilo se repetisse naquele dia, então Loki tentou relaxar e dormir o quanto antes.

Acordou com o celular tocando em sua mão. Ele olhou para a tela do aparelho, ainda entorpecido pelo sono e se espantou ao ver que não era o despertador, e sim uma ligação de Balder.

―Alô?― Ele atendeu enquanto se sentava.

―Loki? Sou eu― disse a voz tão familiar do outro lado.―, tudo bem?

―Tudo sim, o que aconteceu?

―Eu só liguei para avisar que vou chegar um pouco atrasado, você já está aí?― Loki não respondeu por um tempo, seu despertador não havia tocado, por que ele já estaria lá?

―Não, nem saí de casa ainda, fica tranquilo.

―Que bom, fiquei com medo de te deixar esperando. Até mais!

―Até.

Ele finalizou a ligação, vendo que já passava das 3 horas. Lembrava-se vagamente de desligar o despertador, mas achou que aquela cena fizesse parte de um sonho. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

Estaria se xingando em voz alta se tivesse tempo, porém sua única opção foi tomar um banho rápido, vestir a primeira roupa que encontrou e sair de casa com a carteira em uma mão e uma barrinha de chocolate na outra.

Chegou lá suado e descabelado, prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais correria pelo resto de sua vida. Balder o esperava com um sorriso no rosto, sentando em um banco na porta do centro de exposições. Ele ficava ainda mais bonito se aquele avental cobrindo seu corpo.

―Demorei muito?― Ele perguntou, ainda arfando.― Desculpa.

―Não demorou não―respondeu, levantando-se. ―, não precisa se desculpar.

A exposição estava dividida em várias partes, sendo a primeira delas dedicada aos deuses greco-romanos. Balder parecia muito empolgado vendo todas aquelas pinturas e estátuas, enquanto fazia comentários sobre as técnicas artísticas ali utilizadas. Loki respondia com algumas curiosidades sobre os deuses e suas histórias.

A próxima parte mostrava a mitologia egípcia. Várias estatuetas estavam expostas atrás das vitrines, juntamente com alguns gatos mumificados e cópias de pergaminhos.

―Este é o julgamento de Osíris.― Comentou Loki, apontando para um dos desenhos.

―Julgamento?― Ele perguntou, olhando atentamente para a obra em questão.

―Osíris era o deus da vida após a morte. Está vendo? É aquele ali segurando o cajado e o chicote. Ele era responsável por julgar as almas dos mortos.― Disse, empolgando-se ao ver o brilho nos olhos do outro.― Ele pesava o coração da pessoa naquela balança, se ele fosse mais leve que uma pena, ela poderia seguir para a reencarnação.

―Você sabe muito sobre mitos!― Exclamou, trazendo um leve tom avermelhado às bochechas de Loki.― Como aprendeu tanto?

―Minha mãe gostava de me contar sobre isso. ― Ele respondeu com certo orgulho.― Vem, os nórdicos estão logo ali.

A parte dedicada à mitologia nórdica exibia várias pinturas e gravuras. Balder analisava-as com atenção, até que um quadro específico roubou-lhe a atenção.

―A morte de Balder―ele leu o título da obra em voz alta, como se pedisse uma explicação.

―Essa é uma história curiosa...― Começou, aproximando-se dele.― Conhece?

Balder negou, voltando sua atenção para o ruivo ao seu lado.

―A mãe de Balder, Frigga, fez com que todos os seres vivos e não vivos jurassem que nunca fariam mal a ele. Porém, ela se esqueceu de apenas um ser, o visco. Um dia, enquanto os deuses festejavam, Loki perguntou ao irmão cego de Balder, Hodr, se ele não gostaria de participar do jogo de arco e flecha que os outros jogavam. Ele concordou, então Loki fez com que ele atirasse uma flecha de visco no peito de Balder. Foi assim que ele morreu.

―Nossa...― Disse Balder, como se acabasse de ouvir a história de sua própria morte.

―Pode ficar tranquilo, eu não vou te matar.― ele brincou, ainda surpreso por perceber que Balder não conhecia tanto sobre mitologia.― Acho que você não tem um irmão cego, não é?

―Não, eu sou filho único.― O loiro riu, virando-se para ver as outras gravuras.

Passaram pelas seções de mitologia asiática, africana e indígena, saindo de lá depois de mais de duas horas. Assim que saíram, Balder sugeriu que fosse a uma livraria. Livros estavam longe de ser a coisa preferida de Loki, mas ele aceitou, talvez porque quisesse ficar perto dele por mais algum tempo.

A maior livraria da cidade ficava no final daquela avenida. Caminharam despreocupadamente, conversando sobre assuntos variados. Balder estava empolgado, e falava com Loki sem dar sinal da timidez com que o fazia há algumas semanas.

―Eu nunca me interessei por mitologia...― comentou, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans que vestia.― Só conhecia a greco-romana.

―Mas e o seu nome?― perguntou Loki, curioso para saber um pouco mais sobre ele.― É por causa do deus, não é?

―Não... Era o nome do meu avô.― disse, um pouco envergonhado.― Eu sabia que era o nome de um deus, mas nunca ouvi nada sobre ele. E o seu? É por causa do Loki?

―Sim―sorriu, lembrando-se de pequenos momentos de sua infância.―, é uma história engraçada...

Sua mãe sempre sonhara em ter uma família tradicional, como aquelas que se via na televisão. Entretanto, sua saúde não a permitia manter uma gestação por mais de três meses. Desesperada, ela pediu a Loki para realizar seu sonho. Em troca, ela colocaria o nome dele em seu filho. Quase um ano depois, ela deu à luz um menino saudável e de cabelos ruivos. E durante anos, a família viveu feliz em um apartamento simples da periferia.

Porém, de todos os deuses ela escolhera justo o da enganação.

Um dia, o marido anunciou que estava se mudando para outra cidade com a amante, e deixou-a sozinha com o garoto de sete anos de idade. Ela nunca suspeitara de que o deus havia lhe pregado uma peça, e ainda guardava a esperança de que um dia seu marido voltaria.

―Eu sinto muito... ― Foi a única coisa que Balder conseguiu dizer depois de ouvir aquela história.

A essa altura, os dois já estavam dentro da livraria, conversando encostados em uma das prateleiras.

―Não se preocupa, eu não ligo pra isso. ― Loki riu, tentando acabar com o clima tenso que criara.

―Sua mãe parece ser uma boa pessoa.

―Ela é...― Ele suspirou.

Não falava com ela há mais de um ano, e não pretendia fazê-lo tão cedo. Sentia falta dela, mas ele estava cansado de ouvir sermões sobre a importância de um curso superior. Ele sequer tentara ingressar em uma faculdade, e não tinha a mínima vontade de voltar a estudar.

Mergulharam em um silêncio confortável enquanto Balder folheava alguns livros. Loki o observava discretamente, analisando suas expressões e movimentos.

A forma como ele lia pequenos trechos com atenção, franzindo o cenho levemente era adorável.

―Acho que era esse livro que a Yui queria...

―Compra pra ela. ― Aquilo soara mais como uma provocação que como um conselho. ― Para se conquistar uma garota é preciso dar presentes.

―Conquistar?― Balder perguntou com certa inocência. ― Você quis dizer...? Não! Eu não estou interessado nela.

―Não mesmo?― Perguntou Loki em tom brincalhão. Ele queria falar sobre aquela garota há algum tempo, e aquele parecia ser o momento mais apropriado.

―Não, a Yui já tem uma pessoa especial. ―Ele fechou o livro, devolvendo-o para a estante.― E também...

― O quê?

―Eu não me sinto atraído por meninas. ― Balder disse em tom baixo.

―Ah, então você é gay?―perguntou o ruivo. É claro que ele já desconfiava da sexualidade de Balder, só precisava confirmar suas suspeitas.

―É, eu sou.― o loiro desviou o olhar, corando um pouco.― Você me disse que saía tanto com homens quanto com mulheres, então achei que não teria problema se eu te contasse.

―Nenhum problema.

―Eu não costumo falar sobre isso com todo mundo― o loiro disse com certo alívio―, tenho medo do que os outros podem fazer.

―É, eu sei como é.― ele comentou, lembrando-se das várias vezes em que foi agredido, verbal ou fisicamente, por causa da sua sexualidade. ― Não dá pra confiar em qualquer um.

O loiro sorriu e foi até outra prateleira, vendo os livros que ali estavam. Loki sentia-se privilegiado por saber de algo tão secreto assim sobre Balder, isso significava que ele era digno de confiança. Lembrou-se das palavras de Takeru, e de repente uma enorme insegurança o atingiu. E se ele decepcionasse Balder?

―De que tipo de livro você gosta?― perguntou, na tentativa de ignorar os pensamentos negativos que enchiam sua cabeça.

―Suspense e romance histórico.― respondeu, ainda sem tirar os olhos do livro que folheava.― Mas agora estou procurando alguns sobre mitologia.

―Ah, entendi.

―Ainda bem que eu fui nessa exposição com você, Loki.― ele disse, finalmente olhando para o ruivo.― Senão eu nunca me preocuparia em saber mais sobre isso.

―Uh, não há de quê.― Um leve rubor tomou conta de suas bochechas. Ele não estava acostumado a se sentir importante.

Talvez ele não precisasse se esforçar tanto assim para manter a confiança de Balder.

―Vou levar este aqui.― Balder anunciou, fechando o livro que segurava. Era uma coletânea de mitos do mundo inteiro.― Quer alguma coisa?

―Não, obrigado.

Loki encostou-se no balcão do caixa enquanto o outro pagava.

Tinha quase certeza de que estava disposto a ter algo mais sério com Balder, só precisava pensar um pouco mais e, talvez, conversar com Thor. Seria interessante ter um namoro sério com alguém, já que ele não namorava alguém dessa forma há alguns anos.

―Vamos?― Balder pegou a sacola, encostando a mão no braço de Loki com leveza.

―Vamos.

A certeza de que ele queria estar com Balder nunca fora tão forte como naquele momento.

* * *

Pelo menos eu consegui usar algumas coisas que eu aprendi no módulo de mitologia ano passado.  
Comentários são muito mais que bem-vindos.


	5. Chapter 5

Confesso que, novamente, não estou 100% satisfeito com esse capítulo, e nem com essa história em geral, mas estou postando porque cheguei à conclusão de que eu não conseguiria fazer nada melhor.  
Queria acabar logo com essa fanfic para me focar em outras que quero escrever, e também, as revisões para o vestibular começam essa segunda e eu preciso estudar.  
Eeenfim, espero que gostem do último capítulo!

* * *

O som dos passos de Loki ecoou pelo hall do prédio. Ele apertou o botão do elevador e tirou o celular do bolso, desconectando os fones de ouvido e guardando-o novamente.

O cheiro de desinfetante o incomodava um pouco, assim como a pintura abstrata pendurada na parede oposta à do elevador. Era só um monte de tinta vermelha e azul manchando uma tela, por que chamar de arte? Até ele era capaz de pintar um quadro melhor que aquele.

O elevador chegou e ele entrou, apertando o botão do quarto andar.

Loki estava um pouco receoso quanto àquela visita, porém, ele realmente precisava de conselhos. Ele detestava falar sobre sentimentos, principalmente se tratando dos seus próprios.

―Thor!― disse, entrando no apartamento do amigo sem nenhuma cerimônia. ―Cheguei!

―Olá.― respondeu o outro, que estava sentado no sofá de couro preto.

O apartamento de Thor não era muito grande, assim como o de Loki, mas era muito mais organizado. A sala era pequena e confortável, os únicos móveis ali eram o sofá e uma pequena cômoda de madeira desgastada, onde ficava a televisão de tubo.

―Tá fazendo o quê?― perguntou, tirando o casaco e sentando-se ao lado dele.

―Nada demais. ― disse, desligando a televisão com o controle remoto.― Só assistindo TV.

―Ei, adivinha com quem eu saí ontem?― Ele perguntou, sem esperar pela resposta.― Com o Balder!

―Como foi?

―Foi ótimo! Nós visitamos aquela exposição e depois fomos em uma livraria! ― exclamou, cruzando as pernas.― A gente conversou bastante.

―Sobre o quê?

―Sei lá, não importa.― Loki se encostou ao sofá, que era maior e muito mais confortável que o que ele tinha em casa.― O que importa é que ele está muito menos tímido perto de mim. Será que isso quer dizer alguma coisa?

Thor ficou calado, como se pensasse sobre o assunto. Loki esperou com certa ansiedade. Ele realmente precisava de conselhos.

―Você gosta dele?

Loki suspirou, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um grunhido. Aquela era a pergunta que ele fazia a si mesmo todos os dias, e ele não tinha ideia de qual era a resposta.

―Eu não sei...―resmungou.― Eu quero ficar com ele, mas ao mesmo tempo eu acho que não daria certo...

―Por que não?― perguntou Thor, apreensivo.

―Sei lá, todos os meus ex-namorados acabam de odiando por algum motivo...― ele dobrou as pernas, abraçando-as junto ao peito.― Eu não quero que o Balder me odeie.

―Eu não te odeio.

Loki se calou. Ele quase sempre se esquecia de que Thor era seu ex-namorado. Era como se a amizade entre eles fosse mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa, o tempo que passaram como namorados era insignificante perto de todas as memórias que tinham como amigos.

―Mas com você é diferente...―disse após alguns minutos de reflexão, escondendo o rosto nos joelhos.

―Pode ser diferente com o Balder também.

Loki o encarou, perplexo. Aquela frase era muito cafona, mas era exatamente o que ele precisava ouvir naquele momento.

―Ah Thor!― o ruivo gritou, abraçando o pescoço do outro.― Não sabia que você era tão romântico assim!

―Só estou tentando ajudar.― ele disse, um pouco encabulado.

―Você acha que vai dar certo?― Loki o soltou, indiretamente pedindo por palavras animadoras.

―Você nunca vai saber se não tentar.

―Isso é verdade.― Loki quase sempre se esquecia de como era animador conversar com Thor.

Ele odiava falar sobre seus sentimentos, sempre tinha essa sensação de que estava fazendo algo errado. Entretanto, ele estava feliz demais para de incomodar com isso naquele momento. Claro que ainda havia insegurança, porém, ele estava se sentindo muito mais confiante sobre o assunto. Agora, Loki só precisava esperar o momento mais apropriado para falar com Balder.

―Takeru, o que são essas caixas?

Era outra manhã de segunda comum na padaria. Loki estava acomodado em seu lugar costumeiro enquanto Balder se preparava para ir embora. A xícara de café vazia repousava sobre o balcão, ao lado do pires sujo de açúcar. Ele já poderia ter ido embora há algum tempo, mas ainda estava ali, sabe-se lá por quê.

―São sobras.― afirmou Takeru, sem tirar os olhos da tela do celular em que mexia.― O gerente disse que a gente podia levar para casa.

―Estão bem pesadas― o loiro voltou da cozinha, carregando duas caixas grandes com o logotipo da loja.―, posso ver o que tem dentro?

―Claro.

Balder colocou as caixas sobre o balcão, na frente de Loki. Ele abriu uma delas, vendo o seu conteúdo. Estava cheia de biscoitos, donuts e outros doces, a maioria deles estava quebrado ou sem parte da cobertura.

Loki olhou para o interior da caixa com os olhos brilhando, eles ganhavam aquilo tudo de graça? Como ele queria ter esse mesmo benefício em seu emprego na loja de conveniências.

―Bem, vou indo.― Balder colocou a mochila nas costas, erguendo as caixas com certo esforço.

―Quer ajuda?―Loki se ofereceu, agarrando a oportunidade de ficar a sós com Balder.

―Sim, obrigado.

―Aqui, fica com o troco.― Ele jogou algumas moedas sobre o balcão, junto com a comanda.― Até mais.

―Até. ― resmungou Takeru, ainda sem desviar sua atenção do celular.

Os dois conversaram bastante no caminho para a casa de Balder. Loki pensava na melhor forma de falar com ele sobre aquele assunto. Seria melhor esperar por uma brecha que talvez nunca aparecesse ou dizer tudo naquele mesmo instante?

E antes que ele se desse conta, já haviam chegado ao prédio.

―Quer beber alguma coisa?―ofereceu Balder, assim que chegaram ao seu apartamento.

―Um pouco de água, por favor.― ele pediu, colocando a caixa que segurava sobre a pia da cozinha.

Balder colocou o copo sobre o balcão de granito cinza e se sentou em um dos banquinhos que estavam por ali, convidando-o para fazer o mesmo. Loki bebeu sem pressa, pensando nas sobras que estavam dentro das caixas. Talvez Balder o oferecesse pelo menos um biscoito, como recompensa pela ajuda.

―Quer comer alguns daqueles doces?― o loiro perguntou, como se lesse a sua mente.

―Claro, se não for te atrapalhar...

―Não tem problema― ele se levantou, pegando uma das caixas e colocando-a sobre o balcão.―, minhas aulas de hoje foram canceladas.

Balder escolheu um muffin de chocolate, enquanto Loki ficou com uma tortinha de limão. Um silêncio confortável surgiu entre os dois, que estavam ocupados demais para conversar.

Aquela pareceu ser a brecha pela qual ele esperava. Inúmeros cenários invadiram sua mente, e Loki começou a escolher as exatas palavras que diria a ele.

―Sabe...― começou Balder, depois de alguns minutos, interrompendo seus pensamentos.― Nós nos conhecemos de um jeito muito estranho.

―É mesmo...― riu Loki, comendo o último pedaço da tortinha. Droga, ele perdera essa chance.

―Há algumas semanas você era só um estranho sentado na padaria― ele comentou, dobrando a forminha de papel vazia que tinha nas mãos.―, eu nunca imaginaria que nós seríamos tão próximos assim...

―Acho que você não esperava que eu voltasse lá no dia seguinte, não é mesmo?― Loki colocou o cotovelo sobre o balcão, apoiando o rosto em uma das mãos.

―É, até hoje eu não entendi porque você voltou todas aquelas vezes...

―Para te ver― ele respondeu sem pensar, recebendo um olhar de espanto de Balder.―, eu ia lá todos os dias só para te ver.

―Oh, obrigado...― ele respondeu envergonhado, sem nem pensar no motivo de estar agradecendo.― Eu pensei que você gostasse do café...

―Nem pensar! Eu detesto café!― Loki riu, cruzando os braços sobre o balcão. ― Só pedia porque era o item mais barato do cardápio.

Balder escondeu a face visivelmente corada com as mãos, murmurando frases desconexas. Loki riu alto, adorando vê-lo constrangido daquela forma.

―Não precisa se envergonhar, pare com isso!― Loki exclamou, puxando o braço de Balder.

―Desculpa...― ele disse, descobrindo o rosto.― É que... Eu...

―Você...?

―Não é nada.― ele abaixou a cabeça, fechando as mãos com força sobre as coxas.

―Pode falar.― o ruivo se aproximou ainda mais, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Balder encolheu-se com o toque, apertando as mãos ainda mais.

―Você vai me achar esquisito. ― Loki o achou muito parecido com aquela menina que se declarou para ele na oitava série.

―Não vou, pode falar.

―É que...― ele parou, respirando fundo.― Eu acho que gosto de você.

Silêncio.

Os lábios de Loki se curvaram em um sorriso breve, e um calor estranho se alastrou pelo seu estômago. Ele estava surpreso, nunca imaginou que Balder se declararia antes dele.

―Tudo bem se eu te beijar agora?― Aquela não era a melhor forma de responder a uma declaração, porém, era a única que Loki conhecia.

―Sim...― Balder gaguejou, mexendo as mãos nervosamente, como se não soubesse o que fazer com elas. Ele realmente se parecia com aquela menina da oitava série.

Ele segurou uma das mãos trêmulas de Balder, e envolveu sua cintura com o outro braço. Ele se inclinou devagar, fechando os olhos, até sentir os lábios macios dele contra os seus. Balder era tão inexperiente com beijos quanto Loki imaginara, ele movia seus lábios desajeitadamente, deixando visível o seu nervosismo.

_"Tudo bem"_ pensou Loki _"nós podemos praticar juntos mais vezes"._

O beijo se encerrou após alguns minutos, e Balder o abraçou logo em seguida, escondendo o rosto em seu ombro. Loki afagou os cabelos loiros delicadamente, lambendo os lábios e sentindo gosto de chocolate. Estavam em uma posição desconfortável, mas nenhum dos dois ousou muda-la.

―Ei, está tudo bem?― perguntou Loki depois de mais alguns minutos.

―Sim, está.― ele respondeu, ainda sem soltá-lo.

―Por que está se escondendo?― Loki tentou afastá-lo.

―Desculpa.― Balder finalmente o soltou, evitando o olhar do ruivo. ― Estou com vergonha.

―Vergonha de quê?― Loki segurou seu queixo, olhando no fundo das íris azuis.― Você não fez nada de errado.

―Eu sei, mas... ― Ele olhou para o seu redor, como se procurasse por algo.― Deixa pra lá.

―Eu estou feliz. ― Loki disse de repente. ― Queria fazer isso há um tempo.

―Eu também. ― Balder confessou, corando ainda mais.

Aquele calor tão familiar ainda dominava o interior de Loki, sensação que ele não tinha há algum tempo. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, parecia um sonho, era surreal demais para ser verdade.

―Nós estamos juntos agora, ok?― Loki levou as mãos até as bochechas do outro, dando-lhe mais um beijo, só para ter certeza de que estava acordado.

―Ok...― Ele respondeu timidamente, levantando-se ―Você... Quer ficar para o almoço?

―Claro.

Ele com certeza estava mais acordado do que nunca.

* * *

Queria agradecer todo mundo que leu essa história até o final, ainda mais os que comentaram. Novamente, peço perdão pelo pessimismo, e espero que ele não tenha atrapalhado a sua leitura.  
Até.


End file.
